palethfandomcom-20200214-history
Palethi
Palethi (PAL-eth-ee) are one of the races native to Paleth, and one of the three major races, races that cover all of Paleth and have great power. Palethi are the human-like race that rule over Paleth. They're part of the three major races, but are undoubtedly the most powerful, and supposedly the main race of the three, hence the fact that they bear their planet's name. Externally, Palethi are very similar to what humans looked like, but if you were to compare a Palethi to a human, you would notice some slightly different features, such as races looking different, due to large amounts of interracial marriage in Earth's future, as well as slightly bigger or smaller features on the body and face. This is because Palethi are distant relatives of humans. Like humans, they come in a variety of skin, hair, and eye colors. Palethi are powerful and have done a lot of good, but are infamous for often enslaving other races, especially Feralion. Palethi, despite their name, are not originally from the planet. In Paleth's ancient times, when the Luka had just barely become self-aware, sentient creatures, Earth suffered a catastrophe. It was already in bad shape, due to humans' mistreatment of nature, but had been battered with meteors and increased natural disaster. To make matters worse, it was discovered that the sun of Earth had become extremely unstable, and could collapse at any time, destroying all life on Earth. The governments of each of the countries all made a pact for peace, and using spaceships, they evacuated as many people as they could, only about 0.1% of the world's population got on board. These ships had 10 years worth of supplies on board, and so explored different parts of the galaxy, hoping to find a new planet, which they would take better care of and live anew on. Only a few days before they would run out of supplies, the humans found a planet called Paleth, which not only could sustain life, but it was discovered that there was a somewhat intelligent species living there, and it was evolving quickly, too. Careful not to disturb the other species or the balance of the planet's nature, they set up camps and colonies, beginning their new life. The humans lived peacefully, separate from the Luka. New generations were born, but the history of the humans was never passed down, due to the trauma that everyone on board had. When the last person who knew where the humans came from died, this was known as the Historical Veiling, and it marked the existence of what was known as the Palethi. The Palethi also forgot many of the teachings of the humans. While it was innate nature to the Palethi to protect their planet, it was not a law they all lived by, due to knowing what would happen if they did not. Some Palethi did not abide by this rule, using nature as their own, uprooting plants to build bigger homes and being mean to the animals and the Luka. There was one village who thrived on this behavior, and was turned into the Feralion by Aliturious.